deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rescuing Megan and Her Team
Chapter 14 - Harvesting Hope Shot down and ambushed by Belltower Associates, Jensen escaped into Lower Hengsha, still hoping to track Sarif's scientits. But the signal he was following ended in a gang of augmentation harvesters and the knowledge that at least one scientist was dead. Tong Si Hung, leader of the Harvesters, confirmed Belltower's involvement, before directing Jensen to a port used for human trafficking. With a bit of luck, he might end up where he most wanted to be... M1 - Rescuing Megan and Her Team is a mission in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Primary objectives Search for signs of Megan's team Complete this objective by completing the secondary objective. Find and speak with Declan Faherty Declan Faherty is somewhere down below in the operating area. Find and speak with Eric Koss Eric Koss Find and speak with Nia Colvin Nia Colvin is somewhere in the labs. Upload a virus to the security computer and enter the restricted area Three guards run out of the blast doors and the security bot also activates. Defeat Jaron Namir Kill Namir. Find Megan Reed Megan Reed is in the white room with the crash test dummy up ahead. Open the hangar roof If Malik survived the construction site crash, she will kill the spec-ops and extract the scientists. Use the Leo shuttle to reach Panchaea Press the button Secondary objectives Disable the signal jammer *Disable at the antenna *Disable via the control room in the next building after exiting the pods warehouse Secret Room After meeting Megan Reed and seeing her and the other scientists escape. Head out of the control room and left in the direction of where the scientists came from. You will see a box. Move the box to gain access to a room with a computer. Hack or access the computer to gain the "Hanger 18" hidden trophy. Tactical suggestions to defeat Namir Of the four boss fights, Namir is perhaps the most difficult, especially so if Jensen is forced to confront him without any augmentations. Namir has the cloaking abilities of Federova and the heavy firepower of Barrett, and is armed with a devastating plasma rifle. The fight is in a display room of some sort with several glass panelings that the player can use for cover, but Namir can just jump over these. Namir will also throw grenades at Jensen like Barrett, including the extremely dangerous gas grenade. If the player has the Typhoon Explosive System augmentation, this fight becomes significantly easier as two blasts are enough to kill Namir on normal difficulty. They will stun him as well as causing significant damage, so a player with sufficient energy can quickly unleash two Typhoons can kill Namir in seconds. If this augmentation is not available, the dermal armor, implanted rebreather, and emp shielding augmentations will be very useful for this fight, as protection from his grenades. The player can lob grenades at him as well, which will stun him and prevent him from cloaking. The glass panelings must be used as cover from his plasma rifle, which does very high damage. If Jensen has a laser rifle or the target seeking upgrade for the combat rifle, he can shoot through or around the panelings to hit Namir, even while he's cloaked. Grenades can also be bounced off the walls and corners to reach Namir from behind cover. Gas grenades are extremely useful against him, since they will stun him for a moment. As with the previous bosses, frag grenades do very high damage to Namir, as will the rocket launcher. If the player has no augmentations, but the explosives upgrade for the revolver, the fight can be ended in roughly 5 seconds with the use of 5 or 7 revolver rounds, and 2 grenades. Once Namir is defeated, Jensen should check each of the statues, as they are loaded with loot. Another albeit cheesy way of defeating Namir is the use of the Grenade Launcher which is a pre order bonus, by entering cover immediately next to you, on normal mode it is possible to win the encounter by rapidly firing 4 grenades at him, making it possible for the fight to be over in 10-15 seconds (in fact, if you start shooting right from where you stand it'll take 2-3 rounds only and the fight will be over in less than five seconds). An even cheaper tactic is to perform a takedown while Namir is halfway over a wall. It will kill him in a single hit, on any difficulty. Do note, however, that if this is not timed properly it can result in Namir performing a takedown of his own, usually killing the player instantly. It is possible to bring a hacked turret from much earlier in the level to the boss fight. If your augments are disabled, however, you cannot pick it up during the fight. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution main quests